1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game machine in which various patterns are displayed on a variable display device in a variable manner and a hit occurs when a predetermined combination of patterns is stopped (displayed) on a prize line.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, slot machines are known as game machines of the above kind. In a common slot machine, three reels are provided adjacent to each other in the rear of a front panel so as to assume three columns. Various patterns that are illustrated on the outer circumferential surface of each reel are seen through the associated window formed in the front panel. Five prize lines are drawn in the windows, and a slot machine game is performed in such a manner that a player tries to have a predetermined combination of patterns stopped on any of those prize lines.
Specifically, each reel starts to rotate upon manipulation of a start lever by a player, whereupon patterns are displayed in each window so as to move (rotate) in the column direction. When the rotation speed of the reels has reached a predetermined speed, stop switches that are provided for the respective reels are rendered manipulable. The player tries to stop desired patterns on any of the prize lines by stopping the rotation of each reel by manipulating the associated stop switch while watching patterns that are moving. The rotation of each reel is stopped in accordance with manipulation timing of the associated switch. If a predetermined combination of patterns is displayed on any of the prize lines when the reels have stopped, the player is given a prize corresponding to that combination of patterns.
However, in conventional game machines of the above type, although a player plays while paying attention to the kind of predetermined combination of patterns to be arranged on the prize lines, he does not pay much attention to the kind or number of prize lines on which a predetermined combination of patterns are to be arranged. Further, conventionally, attention is not paid to the kind of reel column whose patterns are to be stopped (displayed) last on the prize lines, either.